1. Field of Invention
This invention applies to the field of Dentistry to allow for the controlled placement and curing of a dental veneer.
2. Prior Art
To enhance the esthetic appearance of a tooth, or restore to its anatomical original form it may be necessary to place tooth-like cover or veneer to its facial or outer surface. After the tooth is prepared, an impression of it is sent to a laboratory which fabricates the veneer and returns it to the clinician for insertion into the patient's mouth. The intended tooth's surface is then prepared to receive the veneer by being etched and primed. Having done this, a bonding agent is applied to the inner surface of the veneer, which is then placed on the tooth and photo-cured to effect the veneer's adhesion to the tooth. The placement process presents with a myriad of challenging steps. This is due to the veneer's innate fragility and size. Typically the clinician will manipulate the veneer for priming and placement with his thumb and index finger. He then places the veneer on to the tooth's surface positioning as best he can (the veneer has been fabricated to fit in an exact position). Wearing the required latex gloves adds more ergonomic difficulties to an already challenging step. Slippage, mal-placement, and over expression of bonding agents, are just some of the untoward complications which can result from this. Once properly oriented on the tooth, the clinician then exposes the veneer to a curing light to bond it to the tooth. Ideally, it is desirable that upon placement of the veneer, adequate compression be applied as to express excess bonding resin from the periphery of the veneer prior to application of polymerizing light. The preferred sequence of curing is from the center of the veneer outward. Present placement systems, because of their structural design, present with an opaque attachment apparatus which prevents the transfer of the light curing medium, with a subsequent lack of cured resin in the critical central portion of the veneer. This area must be addressed after the removal of the placement device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,654 to Naussbaum, J. William, May 30, 1989 presents a dental prosthesis applicator which has a generally opaque head covered by an adhesive strip. This opacity does not allow for light transference and hence leaves the critical central portion of the veneer uncured with the initial light application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,902 to Brown, Martin A., Sep. 4, 1990 presents a veneer placement holder that has an opaque adhesively covered transfer member which precludes the transfer of a polymerizing light in the center of the veneer during the initial application. Furthermore this device relies on a sliding plunger to release the veneer when necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,949 to Hill, Sheryl L., Feb. 19, 1991 presents as thin rod which relies on the application of an adhesive globular mass to envelop the veneer in an irregular, unpredictable fashion for the purpose of transfer and placement of the intended object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,981 to Oliva, William E., Aug. 20, 1991 presents as a cylindrical tip attached to an extended rod. The tip is festooned with a plurality of flexible tabs meant to engage the veneer for the placement process. These tabs plus their attachment tip are opaque by nature and therefore interfere with the transfer of a light source and subject the veneering process to potential complications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,064 to Riihimaki, Roy E., Oct. 26, 1993 presents as an applicator with disposable double-sided disposable pads which adhere to the instrument head on one side, and engage the veneer with the other. The instrument head and the double-sided foam pad engage the veneer's central portion, and being opaque in nature serve to prevent light transference to the critical central portion of the veneer.